El favor
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Definitivamente Mordecai lo mataría cuando todo esto acabara ¡¿Por qué Rigby tenía que pedirle justamente eso! No pairing. Basado en el capítulo "Hazme un favor". Teoría rara, quedan advertidos.


Disclaimer: Regular Show es propiedad de J. G. Quintel, yo… yo solo me inventé esto, de veras…

Summary: Definitivamente Mordecai lo mataría cuando todo esto acabara ¡¿Por qué Rigby tenía que pedirle justamente eso?! No pairing. Basado en el capítulo "Hazme un favor". Teoría rara, quedan advertidos.

Personajes principales: Mordecai, Margarita y Rigby.

**El favor.**

Mordecai miraba a todas partes desesperado ¡se estaba volviendo loco! ¿Qué debía hacer? Ninguna de sus opciones era buena, o le hacía ese maldito favor a Rigby o se morían todos ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué rayos no había un punto intermedio?! ¿No podía ser que Rigby retirara el favor pedido? Luego del pedido de Skips, entendió que no.

— ¡Hazlo de una vez, Mordecai! —Pidió Margarita desde arriba de la escalera con expresión preocupada, se notaba que tenía miedo, pero él de verdad que no quería hacerlo, no… y en todo caso ¿para qué quería el mapache que hiciese eso? ¡No tenía sentido!

— ¡Pero nunca volverás a respetarme! —Poco menos gimoteó mirándola, como pidiendo que no lo obligase a hacer aquello.

—No si solo es un favor…—contestó tratando de convencerle sin mucho éxito—para eso son los amigos, hacen lo que sea cuando se necesita—suspiró por lo bajo y esbozó una sonrisa, todavía muy nervioso por lo que tendría que hacer.

—Wow… Creo que nunca lo había pensado de esa forma—quizás podría… oh, no, de todos modos le costaba mucho imaginar lo que haría frente a Margarita…

—Margarita me hace favores todo el tiempo—confesó feliz Aileen a pesar de que estaba a punto de caer… ¿Era idea suya o esa frase sonó… rara?

— ¡Sí, esta noche cancelé una cita para que Aileen saliera con Rigby! —…Espera, ¿qué? Cerebro procesando 1% 25% 75%... Completado, gracias por elegir nuestro servidor de descargas, disfrute su corazón roto.

—Entonces… ¿solo estás aquí porque le haces un favor a Aileen? —Preguntó decepcionado, se sentía ridículo por haber creído de aquello era real, Margarita solo era una buena amiga… Se sintió pésimo.

—Oye…—le habló Rigby queriendo sacarlo de su desdicha unos momentos—vamos a morirnos si no me haces ese favor…—le recordó justo cuando el suelo siguió partiéndose, obligando a Margarita a dar el salto de su vida para no caer.

—Está bien, tú ganas, lo haré—replicó molesto y con mirada de "te mataré luego", pero algo más resignado, sabiendo que ya había hecho el ridículo frente a Margarita antes, y ella decía que no le molestaría lo que haría, pues sabía que era un favor…

Comenzó a caminar justo al lado de donde se había formado el enorme agujero del suelo y sentía la mirada de todos clavados en él, no hacían más que ponerlo más nervioso ¡¿Acaso no se daban cuenta?! Flexionó las rodillas hasta quedar como si se estuviese sentado en algo, se encontraba con mirada seria, seguía sin hacerle gracia la situación…

Cuando inició se quería morir (claro, llevándose a Rigby con él), todos tenían mala cara, entonces ¿por qué rayos veían? Comenzó a pujar haciendo sonidos incomodos, sintiendo como poco a poco se habría el pequeño orificio que nunca en sus veintitrés años de vida había usado, ubicado por encima de su cloaca **(*)**.

No pudo más con esa posición que aunque era realmente mejor para su dignidad, era muy incómoda para lo que estaba haciendo. Acabó tirándose al piso y abriendo las piernas, comenzaba a jadear. Miró ligeramente y además de muchas caras de asco o molestia, pudo notarlo ¡Rigby estaba grabando! ¡Estaba grabando su parto! ¡Un parto que no esperó tener nunca! Lo miró feo y continuó con lo suyo, pujando.

Se asomó la punta color crema de un huevo desde su interior, continuó haciendo esfuerzo sintiéndose horriblemente, puso sus alas en el suelo para quedar medio sentado, permitiendo que la pequeña porción de cáscara tocara el piso. Salió otro poco, ensanchando el agujero y causándole un agudo dolor. Diablos, los machos no deberían poder poner huevos… ¿por qué él sí? Para más remate, hasta hace unos momentos solo Rigby y Skips (él lo sabe todo, supuestamente) conocían esa capacidad suya. ¡Ahora se había enterado el resto del parque, Aileen y Margarita! Esta última seguramente no querría volver a verlo.

Salió la mitad del huevo y dejó de pujar, sintiéndose demasiado fatigado mientras que seguía aumentando el caos a su alrededor, luego de unos segundos recuperando el aliento prosiguió su tarea, logrando que en pocos segundos saliese casi por completo. Sentía que se desmayaría del cansancio, pero con un último esfuerzo acabó por salir, haciendo un ligero sonido cuando tocó el piso por completo, comenzando a rodar suavemente a su costado, se dejó caer al suelo con una combinación de alivio con agotamiento, por poco cayendo en un deseado sueño.

Miró a los demás, quienes, quién sabe en qué momento se cubrieron todos los ojos, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en ayudarle un poco por fin… Sin embargo, Rigby lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y la cámara en mano, pero apagada. Estaba realmente enojado por haberle obligado a hacer eso… Dirigió la cabeza hacia el lado para dejar de verlo y entonces lo notó… El huevo estaba rodando hacia el enorme agujero… Esperen ¡su huevo estaba rodando hacia el agujero! Se tiró de panza estirando el brazo, pero no logró atraparlo, en lugar de eso el pobre resbaló justo cuando la grieta se estaba cerrando.

— ¡No! —Pensó apretando los dientes y lanzándose hacia adelante para tratar de salvarlo, aunque aún sentía el escozor y cansancio en el cuerpo luego de dar a luz, entonces se dio cuenta… ¡Su huevo estaba a salvo! Sano y salvo, siendo sostenido por la grieta que se cerraba, lo tomó entre sus brazos antes de que el agujero cerrara por completo aplastando la delgada cascara color crema con manchas marrones, estaba ligeramente húmedo pero no le importó… Miró nuevamente a los demás notando que seguían sin mirarlo, entonces cayó en cuenta que su huevo necesitaba calor… Pasó a cien kilómetros por hora por el costado de ellos subiendo por la escalera que se estaba reparando y luego entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta para poder recostarse en su cama, cobijando a su nuevo "hijo" entre las sábanas. Las piernas todavía le temblaban por el esfuerzo y prontamente cedería ante el cansancio, se cubrió a él mismo con las mantas y se quedó ahí, descansando simplemente, sin poder dormir a causa de lo ocurrido.

Un tiempo después entró Rigby con expresión sorprendida y ausente, yendo enseguida a su trampolín, pero quedándose largo rato viendo a Mordecai y a su "bebé" que se encontraba cubierto, el Arrendajo azul frunció el ceño, volteándose para no verlo y prontamente se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que Rigby no se encontraba en el cuarto, extrañado se sentó en la cama, buscando enseguida el huevo, para ver si no lo habían robado, se alivió cuando notó que estaba donde lo había dejado y no pudo evitar sonreírse al volver a taparlo, bajando a la sala donde se encontró con Rigby, Papaleta, Musculoso y Fantasmín que miraban la televisión muy entretenidos.

—A ver, a ver, shh… ¿listos? Ahí viene, en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…—comentaba con una sonrisa el mapache, con sus orbes pegados a la pantalla. Un sonido extraño salió del aparato y ellos comenzaron a reírse con fuerza… A Mordecai todavía no le hacía gracia.

—Ah… ¿Están viéndolo otra vez? —Consultó con molestia y el ceño fruncido.

—Es la nueva versión que acabo de editar—respondió Rigby risueño y con cara de no tener remordimiento alguno de lo sucedido—oye, ven acá, deberías ver la cara que hiciste, es la mejor parte—continuó haciendo que volvieran a reírse y que algún comentario saliera.

— ¿Sabes qué Rigby? Eres un torpe—masculló apuntándolo—diviértete con tu vídeo… yo voy a jugar—seguidamente se dirigió a la salida, con el verdadero objetivo de ir a alguna parte donde le enseñaran cómo diablos debía cuidar a un huevo.

—Por favor Mordecai, no seas así… Iré contigo—siguió riendo, dirigiéndose a donde él estaba.

— ¡Nunca! —Exclamó mirándolo fijamente—ya nunca saldré contigo, ya no eres mi amigo… —maldición, sonó como niña pequeña con berrinche—ya me voy…

— ¡Mordecai, espera! —Lo detuvo—casi lo olvido… aun te debo un favor—llevaba expresión seria.

— ¿Qué favor? —Interrogó aun molesto el pájaro— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ese favor ¿recuerdas? Cuando me dijiste que destruyera la cinta…

— ¿Ah? —Salió inteligentemente, no entendía nada…

—Sí, estaba a punto de hacerlo… Espero que no estés resentido—sacó el vídeo y sin más lo partió en dos con esa fuerza minúscula que poseía, causando algunas quejas de parte de Musculoso—lo siento, pero un favor es un favor…—luego de un par de comentarios más de parte de los otros Mordecai sonrió.

—Oye Rigby…—le llamó con suavidad, captando enseguida su atención—hazme el favor de venir a jugar conmigo…—continuó causando una mayor sonrisa en el más bajo, que pronto asintió y caminó a su lado.

Ya afuera de la casa no atinaban a hablar de nada… Hasta que el mapache soltó esas palabras.

—Nadie lo sabe…—susurró esperando que su amigo lo hubiese escuchado.

— ¿Eh? —El pájaro enarcó una ceja mirándolo confundido mientras seguía caminando sin un rumbo fijo.

—Nadie sabe que te quedaste con… tú sabes, el huevo—se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza mirando a otra dirección con incomodidad—bueno, Benson se pondría como loco y te obligaría a llevarlo a otro lado… Yo les dije que se cayó al agujero—confesó mirando el suelo y bajando los brazos—espero no te moleste…

—…—el silencio regresó por unos segundos, antes de que Mordecai volviese a dirigir la palabra—Rigby…—el nombrado le miró esperando una respuesta—gracias, hermano—compartieron una sonrisa, sellando de esa manera el nuevo secreto que ambos compartían.

**-Fin-**

**(*) Recuerdo que una vez viendo una lámina sobre los pájaros vi que por donde… hacían, se llama Cloaca, no tenía internet cuando escribí esta parte así que perdonen si está mal.**

Esta teoría la tengo desde que vi ese cap. .-. y hoy viendo curiosidades de los episodios llegué a este y vi que hay quienes piensan lo mismo… Realmente pensé al principio y me hice un lío, "¿tengo que hacer que Mordecai sea mujer o cómo? D=" y busqué cosas sobre el Arrendajo Azul y no me calzaba nada! Y luego pensé: "…Pero, Un show más tiene monstruos, magia y demás cosas raras .-. quizás allá fuera normal" y luego hice este fic xD espero les haya gustado n.n

Sé lo que piensan, dejo mis fics abandonados y luego llego con esto Uu pero es que esto fue "algo espontáneo, algo que se da" (Lo puse así porque parece que es título de un fic que leí alguna vez e.e) es que lo leí y me empezó a molestar el estómago, ¡me picaban los dedos! O.o así que lo hice Uu

Otra cosa, me parece tan tierna la idea de Mordecai con un huevo xD incluso hice un dibujo de eso y en una de esas sigo escribiendo de Mordo con su huevito… Como quizás una colección de drabbles u one-shot donde relate cómo tiene que hacer para que no se den cuenta los demás que se quedó con él… (Me rompía el corazón la idea de que se hubiese caído)

PD: Será raro, pero mi parte favorita fue describir el parto xD


End file.
